Twilight - The Day Of Reconing
by lily1996x
Summary: Alex knows the cullen family, and they know here but theres a catch, they don't realize that they know her, becaouse the last time they saw her she was 13...and human, will her story come out? so this is a really random, old twilight fanfic i wrote when i was really into it. might be more, depends if i can find the rest of the doc, but i wont write anymore. Hope you like it x
1. Here We Go Again

**Chapter 1**

Here We Go Again

I stood by and watched.

_'Here we go'_ I heard Edward think to himself. I lent forward trying to get a better look. I moved to the end of my branch, I reached up and took hold of the one above me, steadying myself_. Keep it together_ I told my self, _you'll know when they need you_.

Just then one of the wolves looked straight at where I was hiding. I instantly ducked down out of view, my breathing cutting out. I let out a sigh of relief as he looked away.

That was too close. I straightened up in time to see the Voltri coming into the far end of the clearing. Man I would love to punch Aro! It wouldn't hurt him or nothing but man I would still love too! I braced myself on my branch, tensing all my mussels, readying myself to leap into action at the first sing of trouble.

It seemed like I had been in this situation so much over the last few years…protecting the people I love without them knowing it or even realising who I am. I felt my heart ach at the thought of Esmè cradling me in her arms, rocking me to sleep when I was just an infant.

_NO!_ I shouted at myself. _Not now! I can mop later. Right now i've got a job to do, I need to stay focused_.

I watched as Edward walked forward to meet Aro. A growl ripped through Bella, I don't blame her. As Aro took Edwards hand all I could think about was sinking my razor sharp teeth into his neck, ripping his head from his shol— _snap out of it!_ I told myself firmly. Bella had started to walk towards Aro, flanked by Jacob and Emmett, Renesmè held onto Bella unwilling to let go of her mum. They were half way there….a few more—

"STOP!" Demetri shouted. Bella froze on the spot. Aro turned to see what the disruption was about. "There is another. Hiding in the trees. I can smell her, see her silhouette!"

"Show yourself" Aro commanded turning back to Bella. I was frozen where I was. I was unable to breath. My mind had gone blank! What do I do? Run and leave them to deal with my stupidity? Or show myself and do the right thing? Run or stand by the people I love?

"I said SHOW YOURSELF" Aro shouted. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and jumped down from my perch in the tree. I walked through into the clearing. Avoiding the eyes of everyone registering the curiosity burning on there faces. I wondered what they must think of me. My eyes flickered down to what I was wearing, little denim shorts and a tank top. Well that's suitable for snow isn't it I ground at my stupidity. I held my breath as I reached Edward; he frowned at me in confusion. I saw that he recognised my sent. His mind was trying to place it.

"Who are you" Aro asked

"Chloe Stevens" I lied

"So Chloe what are you doing hiding in trees?"

"I was under the impression I was watching what was happening"

"Do you know these people?"

"Yes" aro's eyes lit up as he turned back to Edward "but they don't know me, well they don't know they do know me." I added quickly hopping that it made sense

"Explain" Aro commanded. I sighed and held out my hand for him. I saw both my lives flash before my eyes. Every thought, every feeling, every memory. I saw Edwards eyes widen in shock and horror. He was watching. Seeing who I was. Watching my lives. I closed my eyes. What was I going to do? My secret was out. It was only a matter of time before Edward or Aro told everyone who I am. Aro let go of my hand a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Well well well, isn't this an interesting turn of events" Aro said, loving this.

"Please don't" I whispered looking down

"Don't worry, your secrets are safe"

"Thank you" I muttered

_Edward close you mouth. You look like a goldfish_. I thought in his direction. He did as he was told_. I will explain later_. I promised him. He nodded. It was only a small movement. But it was there.

I sighed what was I going to do?

"Go stand with the others" Aro commanded. I nodded and walked towards them, never taking my eyes of Aro. When I reached the group I stood in front, bracing myself. I felt there eyes burning into my back. They were curious. They didn't know what was going on. But man did they want to!

* * *

_**A/N : updated. keep an eye out for more. hope you enjoy it.**_


	2. It will never be the same

**Chapter 2**

It will never be the same

It was a long debate. Should we be allowed to live? After a long time and the death of a friend, a decision was made. The Volturi where in council.


	3. I cant watch this

**Chapter 3**

I cant watch this

I watched as Bella handed her child over to Jacob. Saying goodbye. I looked away from the scence. It hurt to watch. Suddenly, i was surrounded by murmured goodbyes and I love you's.

"If we live through this, " Garrett whispered to Kate, "I'll follow you anywhere, woman. "

"Now he tells me, " she muttered. Rosalie and Emmett kissed quickly but passionately. Tia caressed Benjamin's face. He smiled back cheerfully, catching her hand and holding it against his cheek. I didn't see all the expressions of love and pain. I was distracted by the pain of Esmè missing me out. Edwars reached forward and touched my arm. I looked him in the eye. _Sorry I failed you_ he thought to me. I shock my head at him. _You never failed me_ I thought back.

"Get ready, " Bella whispered to the others. "It's starting. "

"Chelsea is trying to break our bindings, " Edward whispered. "But she can't find them. She can't feel us here. . . . " His eyes cut to Bella. "Are you doing that?" she smiled grimly at him.

"I am all over this. " Edward lurched away from me suddenly, his hand reaching out toward Carlisle.

"Carlisle? Are you all right?" Edward gasped frantically.

"Yes. Why?"

"Jane, " Edward answered.

"Incredible, " Edward said.

"Why aren't they waiting for the decision?" Tanya hissed.

"Normal procedure, " Edward answered brusquely. "They usually incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape. " jane was losing it. The Romanians started chuckling with dark anticipation.

"I told you this was our time, " Vladimir said to Stefan.

"Just look at the witch's face, " Stefan chortled. Alec patted his sister's shoulder soothingly, then tucked her under his arm. He turned his face to us, perfectly smooth, completely angelic. He continued to stare in our direction, his pretty face composed. Bella clutched at Edward's hand.

"Are you okay?" she choked out.

"Yes, " he whispered.

"Is Alec trying?" Edward nodded.

"His gift is slower than Jane's. It creeps. It will touch us in a few seconds. " I saw it creeping towards us. Benjamin had seen the creeping threat, too, and now he tried to blow the mist away from us. The snow made it easy to see where he threw the wind, but the mist didn't react in any way. It was like air blowing harmlessly through a shadow; the shadow was immune. The triangular formation of the ancients finally broke apart when, with a racking groan, a deep, narrow fissure opened in a long zigzag across the middle of the clearing. The earth rocked under my feet for a moment. The drifts of snow plummeted into the hole, but the mist skipped right across it, as untouched by gravity as it had been by wind. Aro and Caius watched the opening earth with wide eyes. Marcus looked in the same direction without emotion. They didn't speak; they waited, too, as the mist approached us. The wind shrieked louder but didn't change the course of the mist. Jane was smiling now. And then the mist hit a wall. The mist curled upward, seeking a breach, a weakness. It found none. The fingers of searching haze twisted upward and around, trying to find a way in, and in the process illustrating the astonishing size of the protective screen. There were gasps on both sides of Benjamin's gorge.

"Well done, Bella!" Benjamin cheered in a low voice. bellas smile returned. I could see Alec's narrowed eyes, doubt on his face for the first time as his mist swirled harmlessly around the edges of Bella's shield.

"I'm going to have to concentrate, " Bella whispered to Edward. "When it comes to hand to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shield around the right people. "

"I'll keep them off you. "

"No. You have to get to Demetri. Zafrina will keep them away from me. " Zafrina nodded solemnly.

"No one will touch this young one, " she promised Edward. "I'd go after Jane and Alec myself, but I can do more good here. "

"Jane's mine, " Kate hissed. "She needs a taste of her own medicine. "

"And Alec owes me many lives, but I will settle for his, " Vladimir growled from the other side. "He's mine. "

"I just want Caius, " Tanya said evenly. The others started divvying up opponents, too, but they were quickly interrupted. Aro, staring calmly at Alec's ineffective mist, finally spoke.

"Before we vote, " he began. Bella shook her head angrily. she was tired of this charade. "Let me remind you, " Aro continued, "whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here. " Edward snarled out a dark laugh. I didn't blame him. Suddenly, Edward stiffened at Bella's side. I searched his thoughts and grinned widely at him reading what he read.

"Yes!" he hissed. Bella risked a glance at him. His face glowed with an expression of triumph that she didn't understand- There was a low reaction from the guard, an uneasy murmur.

"Aro?" Edward called, nearly shouted, undisguised victory in his voice. Aro hesitated for a second, assessing this new mood warily before he answered.

"Yes, Edward? You have something further... ?"

"Perhaps, " Edward said pleasantly, controlling his unexplained excitement. "First, if I could clarify one point?"

"Certainly, " Aro said, raising his eyebrows, nothing now but polite interest in his tone. Oh he wouldn't be thinking that in a second.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter-this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?"

"Yes, friend Edward, " Aro agreed. "If we could but be positive... Be sure that, as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world-not endanger the safety of our obscurity . . . " He trailed off, shrugging.

"So, if we could only know for sure, " i suggested, smirking "exactly what she will become... Then there would be no need for a council at all?"

"If there was some way to be absolutely sure, " Aro agreed, his feathery voice slightly more shrill. He couldn't see where Edward and i were leading him. Neither could Bella. Or anyone else for that matter "Then, yes, there would be no question to debate. "

"And we would part in peace, good friends once again?" Edward asked with a hint of irony. Even more shrill.

"Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more. " Edward chuckled exultantly.

"Then I do have something more to offer. " Aro's eyes narrowed.

"She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at. "

"Not absolutely unique, " Edward disagreed. "Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind. " I smiled The sickly-looking mist still swirled around the edges of bellas shield.

"Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife?" Edward asked courteously. "We are still discussing evidence. " Aro raised one hand.

"Peace, dear ones. Let us hear him out. " Jane bared her teeth at Bella; Bella grined back at her.

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward called loudly.

"Alice, " Esmè whispered in shock. Alice! Alice, Alice, Alice! I grinned widely. I had really missed her.

"Alice!"

"Alice!" other voices murmured around me.

"Alice, " Aro breathed. Both sides were motionless in expectation. The Volturi witnesses scowled in fresh confusion. Then Alice danced into the clearing from the southwest, and I felt like the bliss of seeing her face again might knock me off my feet. Jasper was only inches behind her, his sharp eyes fierce. Close after them ran three strangers; the first was a tall, muscular female with wild dark hair-obviously Kachiri. She had the same elongated limbs and features as the other Amazons, even more pronounced in her case. The next was a small olive-toned female vampire with a long braid of black hair bobbing against her back. Her deep burgundy eyes flitted nervously around the confrontation before her. And the last was a young man... Not quite as fast nor quite as fluid in his run. His skin was an impossible rich, dark brown. His wary eyes flashed across the gathering, and they were the color of warm teak. His hair was black and braided, too, like the woman's, though not as long. He was beautiful. As he neared us, a new sound sent shock waves through the watching crowd-the sound of another heartbeat, accelerated with exertion. Alice leaped lightly over the edges of the dissipating mist that lapped at bellas shield and came to a sinuous stop at Edward's side. Bella reached out to touch her arm, and so did Edward, Esmè, Carlisle. There wasn't time for any other welcome. Jasper and the others followed her through the shield. All the guard watched, speculation in their eyes, as the latecomers crossed the invisible border without difficulty. The brawny ones, Felix and the others like him, focused their suddenly hopeful eyes on Bella. They had not been sure of what her shield repelled, but it was clear now that it would not stop a physical attack. As soon as Aro gave the order, the blitz would ensue, Bella the only object. I wondered how many Zafrina would be able to blind, and how much that would slow them. Long enough for Kate and Vladimir to take Jane and Alec out of the equation? That was all Bella could ask do all I can. Edward, despite his absorption in the coup he was directing, stiffened furiously in response to their thoughts. He controlled himself and spoke to Aro again.

"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks, " he said to the ancient. "And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?" Caius snarled.

"The time for witnesses is past! Cast your vote, Aro!" Aro raised one finger to silence his brother, his eyes glued to Alice's face. Alice stepped forward lightly and introduced the strangers.

"This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel. " Hearing her voice... It was like she'd never left. Caius's eyes tightened as Alice named the relationship between the newcomers. The Volturi witnesses hissed amongst themselves. The vampire world was changing, and everyone could feel it.

"Speak, Huilen, " Aro commanded. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear. " The slight woman looked to Alice nervously. Alice nodded in encouragement, and Kachiri put her long hand on the little vampire's shoulder.

"I am Huilen, " the woman announced in clear but strangely accented English. As she continued, it was apparent she had prepared herself to tell this story, that she had practiced. It flowed like a well-known nursery rhyme.

"A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. And she was very beautiful-too beautiful. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods, that visited her by night. I warned her. " Huilen shook her head mournfully. "As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen. She was bewitched. She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away-I knew even our father and mother would agree that the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate the animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster. But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones-and loved him still. I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her, and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for her Nahuel. Her dying wish- and I agreed. He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far-the pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended, he was curled against my side, sleeping. I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here. " Huilen bowed her head when she was finished and moved back so she was partially hidden behind Kachiri. Aro's lips were pursed. He stared at the dark-skinned youth.

More time passed. My focus on the speech slipped. I was soulely focused on reading the thoughts of the einiter guard, so Edward didn't have to. Before I knew it Carlisle was speaking. His words snapping back to the covosation at hand.

"Leave in peace, Aro, " Carlisle said stiffly. "Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region. "

"Of course, Carlisle, " Aro assured him. "I am sorry to earn your disapproval, my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me. "

"Perhaps, in time, if you prove a friend to us again. " Aro bowed his head, the picture of remorse, and drifted backward for a moment before he turned around. We watched in silence as the last four Volturi disappeared into the trees. It was very quiet. I followed their minds as they took off. I didn't dare move. I couldn't believe our luck.

"Is it really over?" Bella whispered to Edward. His smile was huge.

"Yes. They've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath the swagger. " He chuckled. Alice laughed with him.

"Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now. " There was another beat of silence.

"Of all the rotten luck, " Stefan muttered. And then it hit.

They where gone? They where really gone?! Cheers erupted all around me. Rosalie jumped into Emmett's arms, Garrett spun Kate around. Bella pulled renesmee of Jacob's back. I stood and watched the happiness all around me. I watched people embracing there true other.

I watched for 5 minutes before I decided it was time to leave. Time to retreat back to my life in the shadows.

"No" Edward pleaded, looking straight at me. He was in front of me in a instant, pulling me into a hug. "Are you insane?" he murmured into my hair. I knew he was referring to all the times I had risked my….existence for there lives. I just laughed. He put me down and pushed a strand of hair of my face. It was only then that I realised everyone in the clearing was watching us. Edward sighed.

_Look at you all grown up_ he thought

_Technically I've been 'all grown up' for a long time._ I thought back _I have to go_

_Don't_ he pleaded again

I turned and started to walk away, back to my home in the trees.

"Don't" Edward said out load

"Bye" I said smiling at him "Eddy" I added saluting him, as I turned back to the forest. Esmè's head burst with realisation. So did Carlisle's and every other Cullen's. I was the only person to ever have the balls to call Edward that. I had to give them some hint of who I was. It was tearing me apart leaving without them knowing it was me. I couldn't bare it. I walked into the cover of the trees. Leaving behind there stunned faces. Walking away from the Godfather and my family.


	4. Well I'm An Idiot

**Chapter 4**

Well I'm An Idiot

I looked up into the night sky. I sighed a deep, heavy sigh. What was I thinking? It had been three days since I had fled the clearing. I'd run and run until I ended up in Maine. The trees around me swayed showering me in the snow resting on there branches. What am I going to do? I can't just sit here forever. Could I go back to forks? Could I face them? Grrr what the fuck have I done? I am such an idiot. Edward would have kept my secret for me I know he would have. So why did I have to open my big stupid mouth? Oh shit. An owl took of from an nearby tree. I watched as it soured around the tree tops with perfect grace. I watched as it dive down, scoping a mouse up in its claw like beak. _Nice._ My throat burned at the thought of the owl tearing into its soft flesh….blood oozing from its warm veins; _well that's a bloody nice thought. Holy crap. I sound like a psychopath._ I sighed. I didn't even feel like me anymore. I pulled my legs up to my chest. Wrapping my arms around them. I let my mind wander back to the day I was bitten; it was nearly 36 years ago now. It was 3 months till my 17th birthday. I closed my eyes.

_"Al, pass me that scalpel" jack asked me. I grabbed the scalpel holding it behind my back._

_"What's the magic word?" I teased, he gave me a look that said grow up, but his eyes gave away his amusement._

_"Please" he said dragging out the's'. I smirked_

_"Actually no, it abra cadbra"I said a smile spreading across my face. Jack rolled his eyes at me, smiling. I chucked him the scalpel. and settled back into my chair, my attention returning back to my book. It was one of my favirots. A classic. wuthering heights. Alice used to read it to me when I was little. It used to be one of my favirot bed time books. I let the words wash over me, calming me. Jack always used to take the piss out of me because of my love for it. I loked up as jack snezzed. _

_"you have a really girly snezz" I imformed him smirking_

_"thanks" he said sarcasticly "how can you read that so often?"_

_"I just can it is one of my favirots"_

_"hmpf"_

_"intelgent, I always did think you were an ape" I teased_

_"ha, I always did think you were a book worm" he smirked. I chucked a syringe at his head. It hit him square in the forhead. His hand flew up to the impact mark to rub it. I laughted "bully" he muttered_

_"you deserved that" I said sticking my toughn out at him. I settled back into my book. I don't know how long I'd been read when jack threw the syringe back at me. I ducked it instently._

_"nice try" I smiled teasingly._

_"you need to go to a book shop" he informed me. I looked at the book in my hands. He wasn't wrong. It was falling apart from being read so much. The spine was brocken and it was as tatty as hell. Most of it's pages were falling out. It was the copy esme had given my for my 10__th__ birthday. Jack started talking but I just ignored him. My attention reterning to my book. _

_"alex?" jack asked trying to get my attention. It was no use I was already gone. _

_I left work that night at around 9:30. I was walking back to my little 2 bed flat, thinking about the energy bill waiting for me. I sighed wondering how I was going to pay it. I considered getting money out the account my parents left me when I was a baby. No I had told my self. I would find a way. I could always get an advance from jack. I sighed. I already owed him money for the Chinese he bourght us tonight. I could use the credit card that the Cullen's gave me but, I didn't want to have to relay on them. I was thinking every thing through when I saw a dark figure walking down the ally near the end of the road. I slowly moved my gun from my waistband to my hand, covering as much as possible with my sleave. just in case. I didn't trust anyone who walks in alleys anymore. Ever sense I started working for jack my life had become increasingly dangerous. I watched as the figure grew closer. I loaded my gun. The figure disappeared. I felt a whosh of wind fly by me. I spun around, my heart beating a million miles an hour. My eyes scanned everywhere, every crack, every corner, every gap. I spun round my breath catching in my throat. I turned around as quick as possible. Panting. What was going on? Something cold grabbed my gun, pulling it out of my hand and dropping it to the floor. I felt a skinening feeling, filling my smocket._

_"no" I shouted breathlessly. "please" I cried, a tear slipping down my face. My breath caught in my throut. A searing pain ripped through my right wrist. I screamed out in pain. Blood oozed from the wound. Vomit threatened to over ake me. I fell to the ground in pain. My eyes blurred and My wrist burned. It spread through me like I had been set on fire. I was being burnt alive._

_"please" I begged. Prying for the burning to stop. My eyes blurred into darkness. Only shapes vissebel. The last thing I saw was a tall dark figure standing over me. And I understood. I knew what was happening. My vision went black as I gave in to the burning._


	5. Lost

**Chapter 5**

Lost

I opened my eyes bringing myself back to the present. My eyes moved down, I turned my wrist up I looked at the faint scar there. I sighed. When I had awoken from fire, I had been perpeld head first into a whole new type of burning. I remembered the look in those bright red eyes. I had changed so much that night. I'd lost my job, lost my life, lost my friends, lost my family, lost myself.


	6. hatever happens now, I really don't care

**Chapter 6**

Whatever happens now, I really don't care

4 more days past, the snow around me started melt. I had been staring up at the sky for days now, watching it change. I sighed. I couldn't stay here forever. But where could I go? God I wished I hadn't given the game away. I wished they still thought I was dead. My life seems to full of endless shadows. Creeping up on me, threating to consume me. My past haunting me. Never leaving, never giving up, never letting me forget. Making me remember. Even when I don't want to, when I try to fight it.

I heard some hikers near by, coming in my direction. I knew they couldn't find me here. I got to my feet in one quick, smooth, graceful movement. I frew my rucksack over my shoulder. I took of into the forest. Leaving the snow untouched under foot. I flew through the forest. It blurred around me, in a wall of green. Pressing on me. Shielding me from the world. I pushed myself harder. Letting my instincs take over.

I kept running. I was going home. At last, after all these years. Back home to forks.

I stopped in a little town outside Portland. It was only then, surround by humans that I realised just how thirsty I was. It must have been a month, month and half sense I'd last hunted. I kicked myself mentally. No one should go that long without hunting. I ducked into a wooded aria near by. Hopping to find something to eat, well….dirnk. techncley.

I stood still and closed my eyes. I pushed the voices in my head as far back as possible. I let my instics take me. I listened for any signs of life. Smelt for any sign of blood. I caught a wiff of dear. It was close. Brillent just what I've always wanted, I thought sarcasticly. I moved with perfect precision. Catching the dear in a death hold, sinking my teeth into it's soft spongey throut. Warm blood flowed into my my mouth. Easing the burn in my own throut on it's way down. I droped the dear once it's vains were dry. I sighed. That hardly helped. It was nowhere near barleble still. I sunck back into a huntijg crouch, and carred on hunting.

I emerged from the forest some time later. The burning eased. I may not be with the cullens but I still kept up with there life style. I walked along the edge of edge of the forest. Skiping in and out of the shadows. Emerged in my thought. I caught a glims of myself in a puddle. It intentsently caught my attention. My hair was notted and tangled around my dirty face. My cothes wet and dirty. I skiped into the forest.i sighed when I was under the trees cover. I seemed to spend 90% of time in or aound trees these days. I pulled some clothes out of my backpack. I groaned. This bag was spouse to be water proff. And here I was holding a pair of dripping wet pair of boyfriend jeans. Brillent. To make it worse they had holes in the knees and grass stains on them. I sighed. _Bloody snow_. I needed new clothes. I put them on anyway. I pulled a vest over my head. I dug though my bag for somekind out jacket. I had to look normal. People would ask questions if they saw someone walking around in a vest in janusry. I finally found a hoody and my leather jacket. I pulled them on quickly. Leaving both undone. I fould some socks and pout them on. I quickly put on my converse and laced them up. I shoved everything backinto my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I pulled my hair into a scruffy pony tale and threw some water over my face. I sighed that would have do. I walked out of the forest and started towards a carpark near by.

I walked into the carparkl and looked around. It was completely deserted. I walked upto a little sports car and gently eased the dorr open. It was easy enoght to breakinto cars when you know how. I slipped inside and hot wired it in seccounds. I pulled out and took of down the motter way at180 miles an hour. The cars top speed. Back towards Forks.

I took a deep breath, and stared out at the road. What was I doing? Reavilling myself to the cullens, going and now going back to them. Surley it was better for them all if they all just thought I was dead. I sighed and pulled my phone out of my pocket. 3 new messeges. I cheeked the road quickly. Then clicked my phone. The first was from my provider informing me I was in Portland _no shit sherlock_. I rolled my eyes at the phone. The two other messeges where from lewis and becky. Asking me where I was and if I was ok. Translation if I was alive and if so why wasn't I at home. I quickly typed my reply. Telling them I was okay and not to worry. I sliped the phone back into my pocket. Lewis and Becky where a couple of vampires I travelled with sometimes. They where quiet used to me disappearing for weeks on end but I normaly kep in contact with them. At least a little.

I pulled the car over to the side walk about 3 miles away from the Port Angels forks border and started to walk the rest of the way. I slipped into a shop a moved at top speed slipping clothes into the rucksack until it was full. I droped some money onto the counter. And flew out the stor.i flew into another stor and done the same with some makeup, hair brushes and stuff like that. I slipped out of a shop and started to walk at human speed. No-one even noticed. I walked into a little café.

"hello love" the guy behind the counter called out to me in a strong welsh accent. "can I help you?"

"do you have somewhere I can clean up?" I asked politly

"as long as you order something" he said with a smile

"a burger and coke then" I said smiling back, flashing my teeth in a warning. His heartrate accelerated. _Wow shes hot_ he thought to himself.

"through there" he directed me into a small dirty bathroom. The plaster was flaking of the walls, the floor was disgusting, the sink and toilet were falling apart. Everthing needed a damn good clean. I got undressed quickly and washed the mud of me. I pulled on some combats, a black vest and some army boots. I filled the sink with water and washed my face and hair in it. Washing dirt and leaves and weeks of damp. I pulled a brush throught my tangled hair and put it back up. I done my make up and pulled my dogtags out from under my vest. . I looked at the tiny chrest engraved in the bottom of one. I droped them and looked in the chracked, spoted mirro. I looked at my golden eyes, at my dark brown hair, with it's thounds of natural high lights, I looked at my false perfection. My hands curled around the edges of the sink, It took a lot of effort not to chrush it. I looked back at my reflection. I didn't feel like me. I didn't fell I looked like me either. I missed my elicetirc blue eyes. And that saying something. I used to hate them. I went from being a human freak, to be an immortal freak. A freak among freaks. I sighed, and turned away. I shoved everything back into my bag and unlocked the door.


	7. Ho hum here I come

**Chapter 7**

Ho hum here I come

"better?" the guy behind the counter asked as I walked backinto the café, my leather jacket slung over my arm

"much" I said, the britsh in my accent more apparent then normal. I sat down at the counter and looked out the window. How typical. It was raining. The guy put my food on the counter

"thanks" I muttered feeling guilty

"£5" he told me. I handed him a twenty. "I'm max by the way" he said shyly _just ask for her number allredy_ he thought to himself

"alex" I said. Max tried to hand me my change. "na, keep it" I said he blushed and walked into the kitchen trying to hide it. I quickly zoomed out the café and dumped the food in the trash and then raced straight back in. not even a second had passed. I sat for a few muinets waiting for max to return. When he emerged from the kitten I looked at him proply for the time. He was fairly attractive, not my type, not that I had a type, but cute. Short, cropt brown hair, brown eyes. He had a round, young face and light skin. He couldn't be much older then I was…well I was befor I was changed. He must be around 19, 20. nothing to right home about.

"thanks for letting me wash up here" I said getting up, and slipping my jacket on.

"oh, ok. Come back anytime" he said sounding disappointed

"ill bear that in mind" I promised. I pick up my backpack and pulled it onto my shoulder. I walked out of the café, bidding max goodbye as I went. i walked out into the rain, heading for Forks.


	8. Revelations

**Chapter 8**

Revelations

I stopped running just before the three mile boundary mark to the Cullen's house. Now I was here. I didn't know if I could face it. It was easier for me to be their secret protector then face them. To have them know everything. I groaned loudly. _Just do the right thing. After over 30 years man the fuck up and see your family!_ I thought angrily to myself. I stepped over the boundary line, the smell of the wolves was almost overpowers. Yuck, it burned my nose. I walk slowly towards the still invisible house. I had only been walking for about 5 seconds before that god damn smell became too much. I scurried up a nearby tree, breathing in the clean air above. I took off through the tree tops. Jumping from one to the other with ease. Finally I reached the house. I froze in my tree. What did I do now? Before I had time to decided Edward stepped out the back door and looked up at me smiling.

_I knew you would come back_ he thought smugly. I rolled my eyes at him

_Don't get cocky Eddy,_ we grinned at each other. I leapt down from my perch in the trees. Landing neatly, from a 30ft drop, in a crouch. I slowly straighten up looking at Edward. He grabbed me suddenly and pulled be into a hug that would crush a humans bones. I laughed at him.

"Bugger off you weirdo" I said pushing him off me. He grinned at me like a kid at Christmas.

"Come on" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house. The entire Cullen family was waiting form me. They where all staring at me.

_Well this is awkward_ I thought sarcastically to Edward.

_Yes, yes it is_ he thought back. We all stood in silence for almost five minuets, everyone looking at me. Finally it became too much.

"Erm, hi" I muttered awkwardly. Emmett burst out laughing, Alice grinned and Emse was across the room in a second pulling me into a hug. I felt her sobs as she held me like I was a child again. I locked my arms around her refusing to let her go. I felt Carlisle come up to us and wrap his arms around both of us.

It was 10 minuets before we finally broke apart. And even then Esme took hold of my hand. She guided me to the sofa and pulled me down next to her. Carlisle perched on the coffee table in front of me, Alice took up the seat next to me and the whole family, even the wolves gathered around.

"Tell me what happened. Please" Esme asked quietly. I nodded, took a deep breath and started.

"Well, after I moved to England when I was 15, I started working at a little place, its hard to explain it was sort of, autopsies mixed with investigation, mixed with medical and murder and…its complicated. But anyway. I worked with a small team; there was myself, Finley and Mark plus our boss, and one of my best friends, Jack. Well one day about 36 years ago, 3 months before my 17th birthday, I was working. We had a very interesting case in, and myself and Jack worked late, inspecting the body. By the time we left it must have been about 1 in the morning. I didn't have a car so I walked home. Well that was the plan. I erm, was about halfway home, my mind preoccupied with bills. I was erm just coming up to the ally I normally cut through when I caught movement up ahead, I had taken out my gun and-oh don't give me that look Esme, it was just a gun- anyway I was ready I just thought it was a drunk walking through, but then it disappeared, I spun around looking for them and I felt them move past me, I er spun again and then I felt something, rip into my wrist. And it burnt. And then I knew. I knew everything that was happening. I remember begging for them to male it stop and the last thing I remember is a tall figure standing over me and then…it all went black. I passed out letting the fire take me.

When I woke up I was in a field. I still to this day don't know how I got there. I was alone and I was terrified. My throat burnt so badly but I refused to hunt on the human I could hear a mile away. Instead, I ran. I was lucky I found a grizzly and fed on him. I swore I would do Carlisle proud. Follow his policy. And I did. I found a fellow vampire, Becky, she started travelling with me. A few years later we where joined by Lewis. He is now Becky's mate. We have a permanent residence now. Up in Alabama. It's just a little cottage in the middle of nowhere. Becky and Lewis they waver with their feeding. But I stay true. I have never feed on a human. We got that house about 20 years ago now. We stay out of the public and they stay clear of us. I never truly feel right there. Its not home to me. I lived there continues for about 3 years before I decided it wasn't home. That's when I started leaving. I left for weeks, months, on end. I would travel around the country, picking up vampire tracks and following them, hoping they where you. I must of followed thousands without success when one day, I stumbled across the old house. And I caught a scent. It was recent. Someone had visited it. I know now that someone was our dear Eddy. But I followed it. Across the country, state after state. Slowly a second joined it, Alice. I tracked you all the way and finally stumbled across you. I kept a safe three mile radius. Keeping you just within my range, im like Edward in the mind department you see, anyway I erm, decided in that moment, when I heard Carlisle comforting Esme over my 'death', that I would protect you all. And that's what I did. For the past 20 odd year's I have been sitting in the shadows watching. I pop back to Alabama every month or so, to check in, but those visits are getting further and further apart. I followed you when you left. I fought in Seattle. I made the newborns believe I was one of them. I was careful never to run into you. And that brings us to now. To the clearing and well you have figured that part out for yourself" I was breathless by the time I finished. I hadn't talked that much in years, ni decades. I looked down at my feet. It was so hard to let down my guard. To let them in. Even Becky and Lewis don't know my whole story. They didn't even know where I went or why.

_Well done kid_ Edward thought to me. I nodded. Just a tiny movement anyone who wasn't looking for it wouldn't have noticed it.

_Oh my sweet girl. Poor thing! All alone! Oh my – _Esme's thoughts where complete chaos. Carlisle's where much the same. Alice was thinking through all her old visions only now noticing a constant shadow in the background, confirming my story. Jasper was thinking practically

_How could she resist a human when she was only minuets old? So – _his thoughts followed the same line over and over. Then there was Rosalie, she was mythed about how I was 'more beautiful' then her (at least that was her opinion) ever vain. And Emmett, well his mind was blank. Completely blank. Then there was Renesmee. Her head was whirling with new information. Finally all the wolves where just staring at me. Trying to decipher me.

Edwards hand squeezed my shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled kindly back.


End file.
